


Commander's Pet

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Happy ending though, Jesse is like your brother, Reader-Insert, mention of violence, some blood, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're a hard working agent in Blackwatch, but the Commander's affection for you causes some drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had last night. I was told I should write it out, and now I have an idea for a second part. I hope you all enjoy it:)

Graduating from the Overwatch academy was the second hardest thing you have ever done in your life; the first hardest thing was joining Blackwatch. Commander Reyes was a stern and intimidating man, even if he was laughing everyone was prepared to be yelled at once he was done laughing. He never did that, he never laughed then yelled at anyone. He never mocked anyone for any of their weaknesses, but he also didn’t give anyone any slack.

Reyes had these monthly fitness checks for every agent in Blackwatch, this included field agents, assistants and those who sat at desks and did paper work all day. No one was spared from these dreaded checks. Course depending on your job determined what you did. Those who weren’t field agents had to know the basic hand to hand combat skills and know how to shoot a gun. Field agents were forced to run through obstacle courses, carry someone, and then shoot at moving targets. The entire time Reyes or Morrison, sometimes both, were yelling at everyone.

You hated these days, being a field agent meant you were one of the best of the best, but Reyes wanted to ensure no one was slacking. You did notice though, McCree and Genji were never at these things, unless it was them you had to carry. The last time that happened you made a comment to McCree about his weight, he responded by going limp and making him harder to carry.

You pulled yourself up out of a mud pit and climbed over a three -foot wall, the bag on your back was so heavy you felt like a damn turtle. You could see the finish line up ahead and you were ready to be done, you had shot every target and carried Genji, who you could swear was trying to tickle you, to the safe point. Once you made it to the finish line Reyes handed you a water bottle, gave you a smile then went back to yelling at someone.

You saw some people you got along well with sitting on some benches, you went to sit with them. They had finished earlier that day and were just hanging around and waiting for the other members of their group. You didn’t realize the looks they were giving you until you glanced at them.

“I know I’m covered in mud, I fell face first in it.” You said, you were still breathing hard but it felt good to drop that bag full of stuff.

“No, the Commander has the hots for you.” one said.

“I wish I was the Commander’s favorite.” Said a second.

“What are you talking about?” you asked. You weren’t Commander Reyes’ favorite, if anything it that was probably McCree and Genji. You? No, never.

“He gave you a water.”

“So? I fell face first in the mud pit, he only felt bad.” You said, taking a drink of the water.

“Then why do you always go on missions with him?”

“Maybe because I’m good enough too.” You said. You were getting irritated now, you went on missions with Reyes, McCree, and Genji because you were good enough too. You were a great agent, you worked your ass off to get here, you weren’t sent out on missions because Reyes was your favorite. Right?

“Whatever.”

“See you later Commander’s pet.” Your ‘friends’ left you alone at the bench. You sat there alone, and for the first time in a long time felt sad and embarrassed. Maybe they were right. You glanced back and saw Reyes starring at you, you gave him a small wave and he smiled back. You quickly turned away and grabbed your bag and made your way to the showers.

You stepped into the community showers and locked your stall door. The warm water felt good, but the words from your ‘friends’ wouldn’t leave you alone. Maybe they were right and he liked you enough to take you out on missions you thought they were hard but they were easy for him. McCree would say something, wouldn’t he? Unless he was in on it. Oh my god, what if you were the joke of Blackwatch. You were only their because Reyes had the hots for you and you were just too stupid to realize it, what if everyone was laughing about you behind your back. That thought made you start to cry.

You quickly finished your shower and grabbed your towel off your door. Before you stepped out you heard voices talking.

“Oh my god, did you see him looking at her?” you recognized that voice.

“I know they’re banging. Why else would she get first pick in missions?”

“She’s probably going to get pregnant and then get discharged. She’ll probably cheat on him too.”

“Poor Commander, he deserves a better woman.”

You clenched your hand into a fist and almost barged out there and told them off. First, how dare they talk about your personal life, you and Reyes weren’t intimate. Second, how dare they say you would cheat on him! You would never do that, hypothetically of course. You were ready to tell them off and probably get in a fight, but a familiar voice stopped you.

“What are y’all talking about?” McCree asked, you knew him well enough to hear the edge in his voice.

“Oh McCree, you’re close with Reyes, right?”

“Yeah.” He answered coldly. You heard them ask if he was banging you, it took McCree a moment to answer. You peaked out of your stall and saw him starring at the small group in his shorts with a towel over his shoulder, and an angry look on his face.

“How is that any of your business?” he growled.

“Oh, come on, we’re just asking. Look we won’t say anything, we’re just curious.”

“It’s not my business and it ain’t yours. In fact, maybe if you spent more of your time training and working out like her, instead of standing around and gossiping, you would get first pick in missions too. Now get the hell out of here, if I hear one more shred of this gossip Reyes will hear about and I will make sure you all are sent to Antartica.” McCree yelled, you had never heard him use that voice before. It sounded almost like Reyes, you smirked when the group jumped and quickly left the bathroom, “You ok darlin?”

“Yeah,” you said, opening the stall door a bit, “Could you hand me my bag?”

“Yeah here,” he handed it to you and you quickly ducked back in the stall and dressed, “Don’t listen to them alright? You got here because you work hard, not because you’re someone’s favorite.”

“I know Jesse.” You said, leaving the stall.

“I’m serious. And don’t worry about them, I’m still going to tell Reyes about what they said, he’ll set them straight.” He said, smirking at you.

“Thanks Jesse, for defending Reyes and I.” you said, drying your hair with the towel.

“Anytime darlin’. He does like you though.”

“Who? Reyes?” you asked, blushing.

“Oh yeah. That’s why you still do these stupid monthly fitness checks, he doesn’t want to play favorites and let you get off while everyone else does them.”

“I see. Goodnight Jesse.” You said, blushing.

“Oh, and he only gives you that smile by the way.” Jesse called, you froze and blushed even more.

 

While in your bed that night, you were thinking of that smile Reyes gave you and what Jesse said. Reyes was an attractive man, older than you but so damn handsome. His eyes were beautiful and the facial hair he had looked so damn good, it was always cleaned and nicely trimmed. You had seen him shirtless a few times and each time you thought you died and went to heaven. You thought back to every time he gave you that smile, the first time was in a sparring match against some guy who a sexist dick. You chocked him out and gave him a bloody lip, Reyes smiled at you and you smiled back. Now you realized what kind of smile it was.

A notification popped up on your phone, you saw you had two follow requests on one of your social media apps. When you first joined Overwatch, you were told there was a social media app you could download that was meant for Overwatch personal only. If allowed you to share pictures and add friends you made in the organization. You only had a few friends, you made sure you unfriended the people who were talking bad about you. You checked the first one and smiled when you saw the name was DeadyEye_69, you accepted and checked McCree’s pictures and saw many of them were drunk pictures. Several others were of him and his gun, a bottle of whiskey, some were sunsets, one was Genji balancing on a railing and acting like a teenage boy and one was Reyes napping. You clicked the picture of Reyes and read the caption, ‘Boss man taking a nap.’ You liked that picture.

The second request surprised you even more. The name was CommanderBigGuns. You frowned at the name and clicked on it, but you realized it was Commander Reyes. You chuckled at his name. No kidding does this guy have some big guns, you were waiting for the day when his arms ripped through his sleeves on his shirt. And his shotguns were incredibly big. You accepted the request and checked out his pics. Many were him and other Overwatch members, while several were pictures of the landscapes. One though made you blush, it was him at the beach. He was only in some swim trunks, he was holding a beer in his hand and he was giving the camera a smirk. You liked that one without even thinking.

A moment later you got a notification, McCree had liked an older picture of you in a bikini. He commented with the monkey emoji covering his eyes while wrote ‘that’s naughty’. You liked his comment and commented with a fire emoji. Another second later you got another notification for that picture and several more. Reyes liked the bikini picture along with a lot of others.

“Oh my god.” You gasped.

Reyes commented on a picture of you that one of your friends took, not many people had liked that one but you thought you looked nice. You weren’t paying attention, you were drinking soda out of a straw and starring at something out of frame. Reyes commented, ‘you look nice in this picture’, he ended the comment with a smiley face.

You dropped your phone at your side, your cheeks turning red and your whole body getting hot, you said loudly, “Oh my god!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jesse's help, you and Commander Reyes get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. There will be at least one more chapter of this small fic and I hope to have it out within the next few days.

It was a week after the monthly fitness check, and you didn’t hear anymore rumors. You were happy to hear that most of that group were relocated, you hoped they were sent to Antarctica. Those that remained would occasionally give you dirty looks, but the rumors seemed to have stopped. You made sure to thank Jesse by buying him a pack of those cigars he loves to smoke. But what really got you excited was how Reyes would find a reason to send you something on the Overwatch app. There were even times when he would find you and show you a funny picture, he made your chest warm and your stomach flip. 

“So, you and Reyes seem to be closer.” Jesse said one day, you both were in the gym. You were stretching while he was doing some pullups.

“I suppose.”

“Oh, come on. I saw he liked almost all of your pictures on the app and you liked a few of his.” Jesse said.

“Are you stalking our profiles?”

“When it comes to you two? Oh yes, I want to help you two but you’re both so… shy.” He grunted.

“Reyes is not shy.” You scoffed.

“When it comes to his feelings he is. Look, I was trying to help him text you the other day, but he wasn’t listening. If he did I think you two would already be in bed.” He said grunting again, you glanced at him. He was serious about keeping his upper body and arms in shape. You noticed his old gang tattoo on his left arm, you told him he should get it covered up. You mentioned him getting a flower since he’s delicate like one.

“Jesse! Why would you want that?” you asked, giving him a look.

“I don’t think Gabe has fucked in a long time, and what about you?”

“None of your business,” You said, walking to do some pullups beside Jesse, “Well what did you say to write.”

“I said this because I care about you both, you’re my best friend and I view you as my sister and he’s… well he’s my boss. But I said he should put, ‘Hey baby, meet me in my room for some personal training.’ And I said make sure you add a winky face.”

“Oh god Jesse. Why would you say that? Especially if I’m like a sister to you?” you asked, raising your eyebrows at him. This man was unbelievable.

“Because I want both of you to be happy. And he’s a good man and you’re a good person, you both have chemistry and I know you both will be great together. When he’s around you he has this smile that makes him look ten years younger and you, well I’ve seen the way you laugh at his jokes. They’re not funny but you always laugh. When he sends you out on missions without him he barely sleeps until you get back, I’ve seen him.” he said letting go of the bar. The sincerity in his voice caught you off guard, you never imagined Jesse would be this concerned about you and Reyes finding happiness with each other.

“And getting us to bang is the way to get us to be together?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No, but I know you both won’t be able to let each other go after that. Also, I love chisme and teasing Reyes, and this sates my appetite and gives me a way to make Reyes blush.” He said smirking as he got down to do some pushups. You rolled your eyes at him and continued your set.

You two finished up an hour later, you knew tomorrow your arms would be pleasantly sore. You were ready to shower and sleep but Jesse grabbed his phone and held it up to take a selfie with you. You ignored your messy hair and sweaty face, Jesse looked just as bad as you honestly. You stuck your tongue out at the camera while he gave it a smirk.

“Ok, another one.” He said.

“Jesse, I look horrible. Come on.” You said.

“Come on, please. I saw Angela and Lena did this and I’ve been wanting to try it, and Genji won’t do it for me.” He pouted, he gave you his version of puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. Tell me what to do.” You sighed and dropped you bag. He told you to stand in the middle of the gym and put your arms up near your head and make a heart with your hands. The heart will be over one of the lights behind you, he seemed excited so you complied.

“Show me.” you said after he took the picture, you had to admit it Jesse could take good pictures, “Send me that.”

“Will do, I’m going to post both pictures on the Overwatch app. Want me to tag you in them?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure.” You nodded your head and yawned. You were too tired to notice the look in his eye as he sent that picture to someone else.

 

The next day you were alone in the gym, Jesse sent you a text saying he got a stomach ache and he couldn’t work out; he ended the text with several poop emojis. You replied with a gross face and headed to the gym by yourself. No one was ever in this late at night, you always had an odd sleeping schedule so working out late at night was your thing.

You were running on a treadmill for a while when you heard someone open the gym door and walk in. You thought it would be Jesse, sick and clingy, or another night owl who decided to work out, so you ignored the person until you saw them standing beside you. You glanced at them and saw Reyes watching you, his arms crossed and an odd look in his face. You slowed the machine and eventually got off.

“Commander, do you need anything?” you noticed he was wearing workout clothes, you had never seen him in this outfit before, it was a nice change. He was wearing black gym shorts and a black shirt, you glanced at his legs and saw how thick and hairy his calves were. You wandered how hairy the rest of his body was.

“No, Jesse told me you needed a partner.”

“I don’t need one, but it gets lonely in here. I appreciate having company, sir.”

“Well, you do your thing and I’ll be here if you want to talk.” He said, you nodded your head and got back on the treadmill. You could see him from your position, he was lifting weights. You couldn’t help but admire the muscle in his arm, every curl of the weight made your face heat up. You forced yourself to look away. After you got your cardio out of the way, you stretched.

“I’ve never seen you down here this late at night sir,” you commented as you were stretching out your legs.

“I usually come here early in the mornings, about five. But I think I’m going to be coming here during this time, it’s quiet.” He said, glancing at you. His eyes briefly went over your body then he went back to focusing on his own workouts.

“Commander, will you be my sparring partner?” you asked, he glanced back at and gave you that smile, your knees felt weak.

“Of course.” He put down the weight and joined you in one of the boxing rings. You were wrapping your hands when you noticed he was watching you. His gaze made you blush and you regretted asking him to be your sparring partner.

“Do you usually do this with Jesse?” he asked.

“Sometimes, apparently I hit hard and he’s a fragile desert flower.” You said, Reyes laughed.

“Fragile desert flower, that’s funny. You ready to go?” he asked.

“Yup. Don’t go easy on me either commander. I can take whatever you throw at me.”

“Wasn’t planning on going easy on you.” He smirked, you realized the vague double meaning behind your words.

The sparring match between the both of you lasted a while, he won every round but you put up a good fight. The first match he knocked you flat on your back. The second round you managed to get some good hits in, you punched him a few times in the ribs then you gave him a good kick in the leg. When you went to punch him, he grabbed your arm and twisted it behind your back. You let out a huff when you realized you couldn’t get out of his hold, you only heard him let out a chuckle.

The third round though, you were close to beating him. He rushed you, and at the last minute you rolled out of the way and you jumped on his back. You wrapped your legs around his thick torso and wrapped your arm around his neck. He let out a surprised grunt and tried to elbow you, you held onto him tighter determined to win. You felt his hands grab your shoulders and with a quick movement he threw you off his back. You landed hard on your back and this time he pinned you to the ground. He was straddling your waist and he pinned your hands above your head.

“Not bad cariño.” He smirked down at you. You starred up at him and noticed he was barely sweating while you were covered in sweat. You were breathing hard while he didn’t seem to be breathing hard at all. 

“Thanks sir.” you breathed out. He stayed above you, starring down at your face. You felt your face get hotter and your stomach began to flip. Why was he still holding you down? Not that you were complaining. You saw the look in his eyes, you were expecting him to lean down and kiss you, you licked you lips in anticipation.

“I’m sorry for what those other agents said about you. Jesse told me what happened,” He said, he let go your hands and got off you. You sat up and watched him, “I don’t have favorites, and you’re not my ‘pet’. My personal feelings don’t interfere with the missions I send you on. You go on those missions because I know you can handle them.”

“I understand, sir. Thank you.” you said.

“You can call me Gabe, when it’s just you and I.”

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright, Gabe.” You said, smiling slightly. He almost groaned when he heard you say his name.

“Oh, I got that picture of you. Jesse sent it to me.”

“Picture? Oh, the one from yesterday,” You said, blushing even more, “I should have known he was going to send that to you.”

“He’s kind of an ass.” Gabe said smiling, you laughed and smiled at him. You both sat there in silence for a bit just enjoying each other’s company. You remembered what Jesse had said about him liking you, and how that smile was meant for only you. You took a deep breath, ignored the fear in your chest, and decided to ask him.

“Jesse told me you do like me. Is that true?” you glanced at him and saw him look down, you swallowed hard.

“Yeah, it is. That’s why I don’t play favorites, especially when it comes to you. But I hope this doesn’t make things awkward. I don’t expect you to have the same feelings for me, you’re younger than me plus I am your commanding officer. It will be wrong.” He said, you could see he was nervous and he was trying to convince himself that these feelings were wrong.

“Gabe, I like you too.” You said softly.

“Really? Oh well, I didn’t expect this.” He laughed.

“Really? Why?”

“I thought McCree would be more your type honestly.”

“Oh no. He smells like those nasty cigars and he’s a flirt. Plus, he’s lazy, have you seen his room? It’s disgusting. And… well I guess I have a thing for older men.” You said blushing.

“Really?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at you, a devious smirk appeared on his face. You only nodded your head in embarrassment, you did notice the smug grin on his face, “Would you like to go out on a date?”

“Um, well yeah.” You said smiling.

“Great. How about tomorrow, I know this shop that has coffee and teas.”

“Sounds good.”

You and he were getting ready to leave when you got the idea to take a selfie of the both of you. Gabe was busy packing up his stuff so you sneakily got your phone and took the picture, in frame was part of your face with a smirk and behind you was Gabe drinking his bottle water. You smiled down at the phone.

“If you want a picture with me, you can ask cariño,” He said. You felt your face get warm and you glanced at him shyly and smiled. He rolled his eyes at you and stood beside you, his phone already out to take the picture, “Smile.”

You smiled at the camera and noticed he was giving the camera his usual smug smirk, god that smirk was deadly. When he was done with the picture and you both were satisfied with the picture he walked you to the showers. Since he was the Commander, he had his own shower in his bathroom.

“Goodnight cariño.” He told you, you briefly wondered what that word meant before you pushed that thought out of your mind.

“Goodnight Gabe.” You said, you hugged his firm and sweaty body. You gave him a soft peck on the cheek and ducked into the showers. He smiled after you and touched his cheek, a huge grin on his face.

 

After your shower, you were lying in bed thinking of your time with Gabe. You shared that photo you took of Gabe and you to the app, you caption the photo with, ‘Commander Reyes kicked my ass today’ you ended it with a tired face emoji. You tagged Gabe in it and smiled when you saw Jesse was the first person to like it, he commented with ‘Damn Reyes looking fine as wine’ he ended it with several fire emojis. You liked his comment and was ready to sleep.

You had put your phone down and you were just falling asleep when your phone lit up, you checked it and grinned when you saw Gabe tagged you in a photo. You opened the app and smiled at the picture of you two, your smile grew when you read the comment, ‘Best sparring partner I’ve had, also one of the best agents I have.’ You chuckled and saw Jesse commented saying, ‘that’s my sister old man, she’ll kick your ass!’. Gabe replied to Jesse’s comment and you blushed when you read it, ‘Boy she ain’t your sister, she’s way too pretty to be related to your dusty ass.’

You put your phone down and smiled widely, your heart was thumping wildly in your chest and you had a fuzzy feeling in your stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe comes to your rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this fun little fic that was inspired by a dream I had. I got Gabe Reyes fever everyone! Just know the reader gets in a bad fight and there is mention of violence and blood. But it ends good. Thank you everyone for the kind comments and the kudos! :)

You and Gabe had been dating for a few months now, it wasn’t anything too serious but Gabe told Morrison how close you two were becoming. Morrison scolded both of you, but didn’t make you two fill out any paperwork yet, in case this relationship didn’t go any further. But, he did make you both agree to tell him once the relationship becomes something more, so that you both would fill out paperwork. Gabe and you left Morrison’s office, he gave you a smirk and gently patted your butt which made you swat at him.

The dating was light and you both enjoyed your time together, with the occasional make out session and touching. Once or twice a week you both would go out, whether it was the coffee shop or a restaurant or a simple walk around base. Course missions would get in the way at times, but you both expected it. If you both weren’t going out together, you were eating together at the base and you both continued to work out together, with Jesse and Genji occasionally showing up to tease you both.

Gabe and Jesse had been on a mission for at least a month now, Gabe would call occasionally but because of a possible security breach the calling and texting was sparse, he also didn’t send you funny pictures from the Overwatch app. You missed him more than you thought you would, you missed his smell and the way he would play with your hair. You missed watching him frown at paperwork and the way he would pinch the bridge of his nose when he was annoyed, usually at Jesse. The base felt empty without him and Jesse, but you weren’t entirely alone other agents were around and you had Genji to keep you company. He would come and train with you, which meant he was throwing things at you to see if you could dodge them. He found it amusing, you were not amused.

You were expecting Gabe home within the next week, but the way Blackwatch missions go he could be gone for another two months or even a whole year. You headed to the gym alone, eager for the time to go by quickly. You were doing your pull up sets when you heard the gym door open and several footsteps enter. You knew it wasn’t Genji, you would never hear him enter he would just ambush you by throwing things at you. And these weren’t Gabe or Jesse’s footsteps.

You ignored the footsteps until you heard voices, your gut sank because you recognized them. They were the remaining people from that group who were talking bad about you. Your gut sank and the hair on the back of your neck stood up, you knew they were looking at you and whispering about you. You ignored them and continued doing your exercises.

“Hey idiot, the Commander isn’t here for you.” one of them shouted.

“You and that ninja have been seen leaving here together, I bet your cheating on the Commander with him, aren’t you?” said a second.

“He deserves better than you,” scoffed the third. You let go of the bar and turned to them, you were so angry.

“Why don’t you three mind your own business?” you growled, they only snickered at you.

“Cause you’re a joke. The only reason you got this far in the organization is because of your pretty face.” the first person said.

“I’m a better agent than all three of you.” you snarled.

“Yeah, sure you are.” The second person said.

“If you’re so good why don’t you fight us.” The third person said. All three began to circle around you, you got in your stance and tried to keep all three in your line of sight. You knew you were in for one hell of a beating, you were a great agent and hand to hand combat was something you were good at. But taking on three well trained Blackwatch agents? You knew you weren’t a super soldier, not like Gabe. But you prepared to kick ass.

The person behind you wrapped their arms around your body and arms, which meant you were unable to move your arms. You grunted and tried to get free, but one of the other people slammed their fist in your stomach, you let out a grunt of pain. The third person went to hit you, but you through your leg out and your foot connected with their thigh. You through your head back and you felt the back of your head connect with the persons face, they let out a yelp and released you. You through your elbow back and it connected with the persons cheek.

The person who punched you went to hit you again and you dodged in time, you went to hit them but a second body slammed into you and knocked you to the ground. A fist connected with your face and you yelped in pain, the world went white for a moment until you felt yourself being picked up. You began to thrash violently, your fist swung out and you felt it connect with someone.

You were let go and you scrambled to your feet, the world was spinning for a moment but everything became steady after a second. You saw your three attackers were in front of you, anger clear across their face. You noticed one of them had a busted nose and a bruised cheek, while another one had a red mark near their eye, the third person was unscathed.

The third person swung at you, you caught the fist and twisted their arm behind them, forcing their upper body to bend at the waist. They let out a pained grunt and you continued twisting their arm, determined to give them something to remember you by. You were so intent on hearing a pop and a shriek of pain, that you barely noticed something flying at your face. You cursed to yourself knowing what was coming, the fist coming at you hit you hard in the face and knocked you back to the ground.

From your position on the ground you saw all three people surround you, they began to kick you savagely. You covered your face and the back of your head with your arms, knowing a good kick to your head could be the end of you. Their combat boots hit you hard and you let out pained grunts, you knew you were screwed. As the kicking continued their words echoed in your mind, if you were a good agent you could have taken them down. You were a joke, nothing more than a pathetic joke. You hoped Genji or someone else would come help you, cause if no one came for you, you might die here.

Your mind began to leave your body until you heard a voice echo though the gym, “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!”

The three-people attacking you jumped away from you, you looked up and saw a very angry looking Commander Reyes flanked by an equally pissed Jesse and Genji. The three stepped away from you while Gabe walked passed you and continued to advance on them, Jesse and Genji helped you stand. You whimpered in pain and clung to Jesse, you could feel where their boots had connected with your skin.

“DID I JUST SEE YOU THREE ATTACKING A FELLOW AGENT?” Gabe roared, the three-people nodded their heads and looked terrified. You glanced at them and saw one of them was holding their arm, while the other two had bruises on their faces.

“Boss, she’s hurt bad. I’m gonna get her to Angela.” Jesse said, Gabe glanced at you and the look on his face made you hang your head.

“Get her out of here. You three think you can take one agent on alone? Fine, fight me yourselves.” He snarled. You saw the three other agents looked nervous before Jesse scooped you up and carried you out of the gym.

“I should have been with her.” Genji said, following the cowboy.

“You didn’t know this would happen, none of us did. Fuckin hell. Get back to Gabe and make sure he doesn’t kill any of them.” Jesse said, you closed your eyes and must have passed out.

 

When you woke up, your body hurt and your face was throbbing. It felt like you got beat up, oh wait yeah you did. You slowly opened your eyes and looked around the room, you noticed you were in a hospital gown and in a bed. There were beeps from the nearby monitor, you glanced down and saw an IV line in your arm and you noticed your knuckles were wrapped in bandages. It hurt to breath so you winced every time you breathed, must have a few broken ribs you thought.

You noticed Gabe was sitting on a chair beside your bed, he was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was breathing slowly, you could imagine the look on his face. You noticed his hands were wrapped with bandages. He was wearing a sweatshirt and some sweatpants, you briefly remembered him wearing him combat uniform when he came to your rescue.

“Gabe,” you croaked out, he jumped when he heard you and quickly leaned closer to you.

“Oh cariño. I’m so sorry. I should have been here for you, I didn’t know they would do this. I thought I reassigned the dangerous people. I should have known they would do this.” He said, holding your hand tightly, your eyes locked and you saw how relieved and scared he looked.

“I should have been able to fight them off, it’s not your fault Gabe.” You said closing your eyes.

“Carño if you fought off those three without any problem you would get my job. You’re not a super soldier, I am. You fought them off and didn’t go down easily, you busted one of their shoulders when you twisted it,” He said, you glanced at him in confusion, “I saw the surveillance footage from the fight. Morrison is going over it right now.”

“I got my ass kicked Gabe. They were right, I am a joke. I couldn’t even fight them off. I ended up on the ground curled up like a fucking child.” You spat, tears welled in your eyes. You were embarrassed that Gabe was forced to save you and that he found you like that, and the pain you were experiencing wasn’t helping.

“Babe, listen to me. You’re not a joke, you’re one of the best agents here. You would have kicked their asses if they didn’t gang up on you.” Gabe said, gently grasping your shoulders. You opened your eyes and stared up at him, the tears ran down your face. He wiped away the tears and kissed your forehead.

“Did you kick their asses for me?” you asked, touching his face softly.

“I did more than that.”

“Did you kill them?” you asked, your eyes going wide your voice raising a bit.

“No, but I gave them a beating to remember. Genji was there making sure I didn’t overdo it. They are going to be discharged dishonorably and Morrison will make sure they don’t get away with this. He said I’m too involved emotionally to handle the situation properly.” Gabe said, he sat back in his chair and held your hand. You again noticed the bandages over his knuckles and hands.

“Your knuckles, do they hurt?

“A bit, I was so scared for you I didn’t even realize they were hurt. Angela ordered me to shower and change then she cleaned my hands and wrapped them.”

“I’m glad you listened to her.” you said, smirking at him.

“If I didn’t she wouldn’t let me in here, plus Jesse promised to keep an eye on you while I was cleaning myself up.” he said, you nodded your head.

“You won’t get in trouble for hurting them, will you?” you asked, you were worried something bad would happen to him because of what he did.

“Morrison chewed me out, but when Angela showed pictures of the bruises on you and he only nodded his head and said he’ll take care of it. Yes, she was forced to take pictures of the bruises on your body. Morrison is leading the investigation,” he said when he saw your face. You nodded your head in understanding and sighed.

“I’m glad you arrived when you did. Thank you, Gabe.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I care about you. I would have taken that beating for you, repeatedly. I would have taken on even more people to protect you. I care about you so much.” He said, kissing your hand.

“You’re so sweet, I’m happy I have you,” you said yawning, “Do I have a concussion or something?”

“No, they only kicked you in the body but you do have a few broken ribs. But I’m sure you know that.” Gabe said. You nodded and pulled the blanket off your body and pulled up the medical gown, you noticed the beginning of bruises on your lower stomach and upper legs, your ribs had purple marks from where the boot tips had hit you. Gabe pulled the gown back down and recovered you with the blanket, you were glad you were still wearing your underwear.

“I bet my face looks like shit, huh?” you muttered darkly.

“No, estás preciosa.” He said, gently touching your face beneath the bruise on your cheek.

“Oh Gabe, you’re such a charmer,” You smiled at him, he kissed your lips softly and smiled back at you. God, he had a beautiful smile, “What time is it?”

“Three fifteen in the morning,” He said, checking his phone, “You should get some sleep.”

“Will you sleep?” you asked, glancing at him and raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’ll sleep right here in this chair, or on the bench over there.” He said, you smiled and nodded your head.

“I would say get in bed with me, but the broken ribs will prevent me from moving over.” You said, giving him a sleepy smile.

“Go to sleep cariño. I’ll be here when you wake up.” he said, you nodded your head and soon fell asleep holding his hand.

Gabe watched your sleeping form for a bit, he was so worried about you and so scared. He remembered shaking and fearing the worst as he went to find you in the medical ward, blood covered his fists. If something happened to you, those three would be dead. Angela’s stern words and Jesse’s promise kept him calm, he could quickly shower and come back to you. He barely remembered showering and seeing the dirt from the mission and the blood mixed together going down his shower drain.

Once he could see you, he broke down, you were alive. Bruised and battered but alive. He thanked a God he hadn’t prayed to since he was a boy that you were alive. He didn’t think he could care for you this much, he thought this was just a simple little crush. But seeing you being attacked, seeing your bruised body, he lost it. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead and whispered, “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again cariño. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the usernames I gave McCree and Reyes lol


End file.
